Jeans at a Wedding - Reader X Prussia
by JCScannell
Summary: When you have no choice but to wear jeans to a friend's wedding. But it's a good thing that your boyfriend Gilbert has your back on everything. But now he has something really big to tell you. What could it be? Reader Insert. One shot(Maybe). Rated T because I felt like it.


**Hey look, it's a reader insert! This is my first one ever, so be nice!**

**Also, on a quick note, this is actually based off of a dream that I had. Well, part of it was.**

**Okay, read on!**

* * *

"You look really pretty." Gilbert commented, shooting a flirtatious smile the two of you walked down the hotel hall.

"Gah, stop it." You mumbled in embarrassment.

"No really, I mean it." You blushed at the compliments, but felt very satisfied on the inside. It had taken you forever to find the right dress for your friend's wedding.

The one you had chosen was a sleeveless (F/C) knee-length dress with an empire waist. And you had found it on discount to boot! You had your hair in (Preferred Style), and it framed your face perfectly. Your makeup was light, but perfectly accented your features. With simple black flats and a silver locket from Gilbert, you felt stunning.

"Thanks…" You muttered. "You look really nice too."

"Haha, I'm Awesome!" Gilbert was wearing a fitted black tux, with the jacket open to reveal a maroon vest and a loose dark blue tie that accented his albino features.

You smiled cheekily as you walked through the lobby, nearing the door. Today was going to be perfect, and nothing could ruin it.

"Look out, big kid coming through!"

You turned around as you heard a British voice, to see Peter running towards you. As he tried to veer around you and out the door, he underestimated and crashed into you, nearly knocking you to the floor. Luckily, Gilbert was there to catch you.

"Peter, you idiot!" You heard an older voice cry out. "Why don't you watch where you're going?" You saw Arthur walking up, both mad and blushing. "Are you okay, (Name)? Peter didn't hurt you, right?" He glanced at his younger brother, giving him 'the look'.

"Shut up, jerk-face!" Peter yelled to his older brother.

Gilbert merely laughed. "Haha, no, the awesome me was here!" He exclaimed. "I caught her, and saved the day!" Then he turned a bit serious(note how I said _a bit_). "But seriously, Pete. Watch where you're going, and don't run into my girlfriend again."

Peter started to protest, but you cut in. "Gil, it's cool." You looked at each of the boys. "Nobody got hurt. No blood no foul. Now, we really need to hurry to the wedding-" But you stopped when you felt a wetness on your chest and stomach. Looking down, you saw a bright purple stain seeping across the front of your dress(This is assuming that your dress isn't purple or black. Choose a different color!).

"Ah, bleeding hearts…" Arthur mumbled. He walked to his brother, grabbing his arm. "Were you really running with _grape juice_ in your hand!?" He asked/exclaimed.

"I was really thirsty…" Peter mumbled, realizing what he did. "Oh, I'm really sorry, (Name)! Truly I am!"

You looked at the bushy browed twelve year old, his big blues eyes shining. "Um, it's okay, Peter," You told him, patting his shoulder. "I know you didn't mean to."

He hung his head, obviously embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry about that, (Name)," Arthur said to you. "I promise, I'll make it up to you. I'll pay for the cleaning. But right now, I have to get this idiot to the wedding. We're already running a bit late. I suggest that you hurry as well."

You nodded to your friend. "Thanks Arthur," You replied. "We'll see you there." He nodded back, dragging his brother out to the parking lot.

You turned to your boyfriend. "Gil, what am I going to do?" You asked in despair. You couldn't go to the wedding with a bright purple stain; it didn't match the dress at all.

"Um, well, why don't you go change?" He offered. You pouted a bit.

"Gil, I don't have anything else to wear. All I brought was jeans and t-shirts."

Gilbert looked thoughtful for a second, then grinned brightly at you. "I think we can deal. Come on!" He grabbed your hand, running back down the hall.

"What?" You asked.

Gilbert stopped outside of your room door. "You get changed. I'll go back to my room, then meet you back here. Hurry up now!"

"Um, okay…" You were confused, but did as he asked. You didn't have much time as it was.

You pulled your key card from your purse, letting yourself in. After rifling through your suitcase, you settled on an outfit. You pulled on a pair of dark fitted jeans(whatever you wear, skinny or flare or whatevs), and a (F/C) fitted t-shirt. It was at least the same color as your dress, even if the shade was completely off.

You checked yourself in the mirror. Your hair was still styled and your makeup was perfect.

The silver locket hung around your neck. You put your hand to it. Gilbert said that it had something inside of it, but needed to be opened. He apparently has the key, but he says that he won't it you see it until you're ready.

"(Name)!" You heard Gilbert shout from outside your room. "Are you ready yet?"

You sighed a bit to yourself. "Coming!" You shouted back. You slipped your flats back on, and grabbed your purse. You threw open the door, and stopped in your tracks.

There was Gilbert. Not in his suit. Instead, he was wearing a black t-shirt with a red checkered scarf, black skinny jeans, and red converses. "Gil…" You trailed.

"What?"

"You're not wearing your suit."

"Well _duh_."

You looked up at him, into his smiling red eyes. "Oh Gil, you didn't have to do that. You looed so-"

He interrupted your sentence by pulling you into a big bear hug. "Oh stop it," He said. "That thing was uncomfortable. Besides," He pulled your chin up, making you look at him. He was still grinning. "I can't let my girlfriend look awesome without me."

His gaze softened then, his eyes half lidded. He kissed the tip of your nose, bringing a blush to your cheeks. "Let's get going. My sister will kill me if we're late for her wedding."

You nodded, smiling.

* * *

*_*_*_*_*_Let's do a time skip!_*_*_*_*_*

* * *

When you made it to the church, the two of you definitely got quite a few stares. Your (Female Guardian) walked up to you. "(Name)!" She exclaimed. "Why aren't you wearing your dress?"

You grimaced a bit. "There were complications…" You muttered. "I'll tell you later." She looked concerned, but walked away. You sighed.

"What is it, _Schatz_?" Gilbert asked.

"People are looking at me weird." You replied. "My clothes…"

Gil put his hands on her shoulders. You looked up at him, seeing his half lidded expression again. "_Liebling_, you look Awesome." He leaned closer to whisper in your ear. _"Mein Leibe, you look beautiful."_ He pulled back. "So ignore them, and enjoy yourself."

You nodded, smiling and blushing. You and Gilbert then went and sat in your seats. Gil leaning back and slouching so that his head was near yours.

Not five minutes later, everyone quieted down for the progression.

First to walk down was the groom, Feliciano Vargas. He looked dashing in his suit, and his amber eyes squinted from his huge grin.

Then came Lovino Vargas and Sakura Honda, the best man and maid of honor. The Italian and Japanese slitting up to stand in their places.

Next was Francis Bonnefroy, and Elizaveta Herdvery. The Frenchman and Hungarian went to their places.

Last was Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, and Lilli Zwingli. The Spaniard and Liechtensteinerin went to their spots.

Finally, the bride came. Monika Beilschmidt, Gilbert's younger sister. Her dress was simplistic, with elbow length sleeves. She was on the arm of her grandfather, Mr. Beilschmidt. At least, that's all he had ever introduced himself as. He handed the young German woman to the Italian man. He sat down in his seat, obviously ignoring Romulus Vargas on the other side of the church.

As the ceremony progressed, Gilbert got distracted and started whispering your ear. "_Hey, what do you think?_" You looked at him confused.

"_About what?_"

"_About the wedding."_

"_Oh. It's cool, and beautiful. I really like it. Why?"_

"_Because I want to get married."_

Your eyes widened. _"What?"_

He looked serious then, if not for his smile. _"You. I want to marry you."_

"_Oh… I want to marry you too." _You blushed profusely as you said this, but it was true. You couldn't even think of how long you wanted to marry him.

He grinned widely then. _"Alright then, let's get married."_ He pointed u to the altar. _"Think we can join in?"_

"_What? No. I mean, not today. I would rather wait until I'm wearing something nicer than jeans. Maybe another day?"_

Somehow, his smile only grew. _"Alright then."_ The two of you then settled down and watched the rest of the ceremony. You watched in new light as Moni and Feli shared their vows.

* * *

*_*_*_*_One more time skip!_*_*_*_*_*

* * *

Later at the reception, you and Gilbert had to separate for a few minutes. He was singing the first few songs. You simply waited at your table, knowing that you won't be able to dance until he was done.

After about ten minutes, the happy couple finally walked in. Feli smiled brightly, while Monika was blushing brightly.(like a doitsu?) Looking down at his blushing bride, Feliciano bent down and kissed the new Mrs. Vargas's lips. Which, by the way, did not help her blushing at all.

"Alright everybody, let's get this show on the road!" Gilbert announced from the microphone. "It's time for the newly married couple to have their first dance! Alright!"

As Gilbert began to sing, you were entranced. It was a somewhat recent song called 'Einsamkeit'. It was all in German, but you loved to listen. Gil's normally rough and violent voice was smooth and steady throughout the song.

The crowd applauded as the couple finished their dance.

"Alright, that was awesome!" Gilbert shouted through the mic. "The next song is for all couples. But first, I need to do something." Monika raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. "Can I please have my girlfriend (Name) come up to the stage?"

Surprised and embarrassed, you walked up to the stage.

"Now, I already know her answer, but I want to make this official." With that, Gilbert grabbed your hand and pulled you onto the stage. After positioning you how he wanted, he slid down to one knee.

"(First, Middle, Last Name)," He spoke into the mic. "You have been on my mind since the moment we met, and have never left my thoughts. _Ich Leibe dich._" You gasped, and the audience 'awed'. Although you already knew, it shocked you to hear it come out so formally.

"(Name), will you do me the honor, and become my fantastic, beautiful, _Awesome_ wife?" With that, he held the mic up to your face, wagging his eyebrows with a big smile.

Overcome with emotion, you answered. "Yes… _Ja!_" He smiled up at you, taking something out of his pocket. He presented it on his palm. It was a ring.

The thin band was a light teal, twisting up and presenting a small diamond. You gasped, then held out your hand. He slid it onto your third finger, then stood up. He wrapped you into a tight hug, kissing your cheek. He then put the mic to his mouth again. "Hey sis, I know you wanted me to sing again, but I may have to take a break."

Monika merely smiled huge, nodding enthusiastically. Gilbert handed the mic to Lovino, then walked off the stage with you. You stepped onto the dance floor as the Italian began to sing in his native language. (For some reason, I imagine the 'Let's Boil Hot Water' song here, but in Roma's voice.)

The two of you swayed back and forth, wrapped in each other's arms.

"Hey, (Name), do you want to know what's in the locket?" You looked up at him, and nodded enthusiastically.

He held the locket out with one hand, and with the other he brought up your hand with the engagement ring. After giving you a look, he touched your ring to the locket. To your surprise, it actually popped open! Spreading your hand, he dumped the contents of the pendant onto your hand.

It was two rings.

Two perfect little wedding rings, one with a small flower like twist. On closer inspection, you saw they they were engraved in the inside. One said _'Mr. Awesome'_, and the other said _'Mrs. Awesome'_.

You looked up at Gilbert, eyes wide in surprise. "These were in here the whole time?"

"Yep."

"And it could only be opened with the engagement ring?"

"Since the beginning."

"… Gilbert?"

"_Ja_?"

"… You gave this locket to me five years ago."

"So I did."

"When we first started dating."

"That's right!"

"… I love you."

"I love you too, _Leibeling._"

* * *

**AN:**

**And, that's it. I may write a sequel, but I'm not sure. Also, I just wrote this in one sitting, and it's now 3:30 AM.**

**So yeah, ignore grammatical errors.**

**Translations! German**

_Schatz - Treasure or sweetheart._

_Leibling - Darling, sweetheart, or beloved._

_Mein Leibe - My love_

_Ja - Yes_

**I think that's it...**

**Can you guess which part was from my dream?**

**Anyway, please review! PM if you have questions!**

**Thanks!**


End file.
